Alien
by Starlight forest
Summary: Iruka was raped by this this thing and now it keeps getting him pregnant and these things that he keeps giving birth to they aren't human not even remotely... ( Iruka rape/tentacle monster mpreg toy's all kids of stuff don't flag because you were warned Minato to in later chapter's)
1. Chapter 1

Iruka was walking down the path when a loud bang echoed, Iruka looked around encase a enemy nin had gotten in the village. He was on training ground 1 looking around. This training ground was a huge pond with large monsters in the water. It was meant for water based chakra so it was not used a lot. Only about 15 ninja's in the village had water based chakra. He stood on the water. He sensed no foreign chakra. He was about to jump to the next training ground when giant tentacle's shot out of the water. They wrapped around Iruka and pined him in mid-air. Iruka gasped when he felt one of them slip into his pants wrapping tightly around his cock. He felt his pant's slid off and his lower half become exposed. He stiffened when something poked at his entrance. Iruka yelled and kicked the object trying to get inside of his body. But soon a penis shaped tentacle pushed its self into Iruka's mouth. Iruka gagged but loosened his throat thinking it best to stop resisting. Suddenly tentacle's flipped him on his back legs spread apart above him. He felt a prod at his entrance for a moment before it shot into him with a speed he never though possible. He felt his belly extend with every push deeper. He felt his virgin entrance bleeding. His body started moving in till he was looking at his reflection in the water. He stared horrified at what he saw. He had blood dribbling down his legs into the water, his tears dripped on the scaly monster while his stomach looked as it it was going to burst open with every push of the huge cock. He looked at the round shapes coming up the tentacle and shivered when he felt it go inside him. They felt disgusting. Slimy and yet rough. They even felt spiky. He cried as the monster filled his body with eggs. Pulling out the monster put a smaller tentacle in Iruka and it went hard at a rock. It was meant to keep the eggs safe inside of it's next mate. Iruka was totally naked by now and crying. He never noticed The hokage and Kakashi land on the water. They gasped at what they saw. Iruka felt the monster ejaculate into his throat and it made him dizzy. Soon he passed out and was dragged underwater his lover Kakashi screaming his name and reaching out for him.

Iruka woke up wrapped by what looked like sea weed. The rock hard tentacle was still inside of him. He looked at his bulging stomach. He was horrified. He knew that he was full of eggs that was plain to see but why him. He suddenly screamed when a surprise stabbing pain rocked his body.

" My my it looks as if my beautiful mate if going to have our children" a voice said. Iruka looked in the direction of the voice to see a beautiful man standing there.

" Wh-what?!" he asked crying out as a new wave of pain hit. The man walked to Iruka in till he was right next to him. He cupped Iruka cheek.

" Our children my love. They are ready for you to birth them." Iruka panted and looked at him with hazy eyes

" Children? Birth?-UUN!- I'm a man I can't birth children" the monster laughed and lifted Iruka up bridal style. He pulled the tentacle out and replaced it with a vibrator from who knows where. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Iruka's legs were on each side of the monster's hips and his bare chest was touching the monster's. The monster chuckled at Iruka's terrified face.

" My love it will hurt but I kept you asleep for 3 weeks so this is the only part you truly felt". Iruka gasped

" 3-3 weeks?" the monster chuckled turning the vibrator of full blast. Iruka jerked up crying out in pleasure.

" O-oh dear Kami!" he panted. The monster chuckled sucking Iruka's nipple.

" By the way I'm called Sanu" Sanu smirked and grabbed a curved object from under the pillow turning off the vibrator and pulling it out he replaced it with a thick prostate vibrator. Iruka cried out felling the bundle of nerves inside him get teased. Sanu switched it on as high as it could go and looked in aww as Iruka nearly passed. Out. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Silvia trailed down his chin. Iruka started to jerk . Sanu smiled and pulled out the vibrator. He watched as his children forced them self's out of his love's body. They were beautiful. They were a lovely shade of blue and their eyes were a most amazing shade of gold. They wiggled around in till they found Sanu. They curled up next to him falling asleep. There was blood on them from Iruka's entrance but nothing to bad. Iruka finally screamed in pain when the 7th egg hatched and came out of him. He panted. Sanu felt his stomach. He tsked

" My love there are still more children. I think you need more pleasure. He flipped position's and Iruka was flat on his back on the bed. He cried out when the bundle was hit with the vibrator again. Sanu once again turned it on full blast. Iruka cried out and arched off the bed.

" Dear Kami! Please Dear Kami-aaaahhhh-" Sanu loved the sounds Iruka made. And the more pleasure he felt the faster their children would be born. He felt the last of the eggs hatch. He removed the vibrator and sat Iruka up against the headboard. He put both of Iruka's legs over his shoulder's. He pushed two finger's from both hands into his entrance and opened it wide. He marveled at the sight inside. His child was being pushed out by his love's inside's. It was squirming and clawing the inside of his hole. Iruka screamed in pain and cried harder. Finally the last of his children was born. But this child looked nothing like his siblings. He looked like his human mother except for the eyes. Iruka panted and looked at the...things that had come out of him. They weren't even remotely human. Only one even looked human. And even then it was not even close. Iruka panted harder. But Sanu looked at him.

" My love now you are ready for more children" Iruka gasped

" What?-aaaahhhh-" he screamed as Sanu cock slid its self in. Sanu lifted Iruka up so he was riding him. Iruka panted in ecstasy. God it felt amazing. Sanu smirked.

" My love I know how so make it even better. Sanu smiled at called for a second cock twice as thick as the one he was impregnated with to join. Iruka suddenly was pulled into Sanu's chest and held there. Sanu reached and put two fingers inside Iruka making him pant. He opened the hole enough for the other cock the get in while his was in there. Iruka gasped and felt himself tear. Iruka was now riding two cocks while bleeding forming a puddle on the bed. He felt like crying when Sanu once again laid eggs in his body. But this time he felt it from both cocks. Iruka shivered.

" N-no please no more" Sanu looked at him. With one more push up he blew one more load of eggs. This time instead of only 15 children they would have about 50. It would most likely kill him but he knew a way around that. After all Iruka was his mate and he could never leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka felt the pain. He knew what would happen next. Sanu held Iruka . Then set him on the bed both legs over his shoulders like the first time. Iruka screamed bloody murder. This time the... things were twice as big and had claws. Sanu seemed amazed. Blood was pooling out underneath him but Sanu did not worry. He would bring him back to life just like every other time. Soon the 23 creature was born and Iruka's heart stopped...again. Sanu simply grabbed his children and put them in a little pond next to the bed. Now came his favorite part. He picked up the body of his dead for now 'mate' and carried it over to a metal and stone sex toy. It had a penis sitting on a stone slab and leather cuffs to keep him from moving on the wall. Gently he lowered Iruka onto the penis and strapped his neck wrists and ankles. He turned the penis on and the body lurked froward. Sanu smiled and kissed Iruka. His tongue slid down Iruka's throat. He gave a small amount of life force to Iruka making his heart start. Iruka's eyes snapped open. He cried out in Sanu's mouth. Sanu smiled.

"My love you are back. How happy you make me" Iruka did not answer his body jumping up and down with each thrust of the huge dildo. Suddenly, the dildo vanished. Iruka knew what was about to happen. He relaxed his entrance as Sanu forced his tentacle in. each time it got bigger. Now it was at least a foot and a half long and five inches wide. It was fucking painful. He shivered as Sanu came and more slimy eggs filled his body. Sanu pulled out and replaced his tentacle with a prostate vibrator. Switching it on high and securing it so no matter what Iruka did it would stay on his prostate he walked out of the room. Iruka was arched as high as he could physically go he tried to buck his hips to make the painful pleasure stop he saw stars as a orgasm rocked his body. It was one of the most amazing orgasms he had ever had. He stayed in that orgasmic state for at least a another 4 hours due to the thing causing it was not stopping. Sanu smiled at the beautiful scene before him when he came back from a meeting. His 'mate' was on a high. Sweat and cum COVERED his body and his whimper's were enough to send Sanu over the edge. Grabbing Iruka's head he forced him to throat his whole cock witch reached to his stomach. Every time Iruka gagged the muscles surrounding his monster cock tightened deliciously. Sanu trust into Iruka's mouth one more time before he came. Sending his slimy eggs into Iruka's stomach. He nearly hit him self. The stomach of course now he could have twice as many kids at once. Iruka cried as a mouth penis was forced into Iruka's moth and strapped on. Sanu left Iruka with the vibrator in him on full blast and went to sleep.

The next morning Sanu found that Iruka had passed out but his body was still twitching. Sighing Sanu removed the vibrator and replaced it with a plug. Iruka's body was the perfect temperature essential to the birthing and how it progresses. And that meant the pleasure was essential. He needed to keep that temperature if not higher. Sanu smiled as Iruka seemed to smile in relief and unstrapped him. Maybe after their children are born he would let Iruka stay dead and go back to his old lover? Yes he would do that. After all he had many children now and a lover could wait another 80 years or so.

Iruka woke up to the pain's and knew it was time. He sat on his knees and pushed. Sanu must have been at a meeting. So he would die alone this time. Don't get me wrong he hated the thing Sanu but it was still scary to die alone. Even if your going to comeback. Soon the...things were born. He felt like he needed to vomit. And to his horror when he did those thing's came out luckily after about ten or so they were all gone. Iruka sighed and let his body sag. Weak from blood loss he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Sanu walked into the room and looked at his dead 'mate' and his children squirming on the bed. He walked over to the bed and picked them up.

" Shh,Shh Gratno has you" he said they calmed down. He put them in the little pond and moved over to Iruka.

" To bad you died alone my love. Had I been here I would have brought you back. Buutt since your going back above you need to stay dead." Sanu grabbed a rag and cleaned Iruka. He washed his hair with Mint and moss shampoo and grabbed some ninja cloth's. Many ninja had come here seeking to kill hm so he dragged their body's down here to drown. So there were many skeleton's that littered the place still fully clothed. When he was fully dressed Sanu squeezed Iruka's neck and punctured his heart to make sure they could not revive him. Can't have what goes on here leak out now can he? He picked Iruka up and swam to the middle of the lake. He let go of the body and watched as it floated up and was knocked against the lake bank were it stayed. Sanu swam down to him home and was not seen for another 85 years.

The ninja/ANBU that patrolled the area were looking for Iruka Umino. A nin that had been taken 5 years prior. The ninja would have protested that he deflected if it had not been for the Hokage and White fang's son saying that they got there just in time to see him being taken away. But instead of extending the search the always stayed on training ground 1. and no one knew why in till they spotted the nin dead against the bank. Rotting and bloody for all to see.

* * *

GRANTNO=FATHER IN MY MIND


End file.
